


Blurred vision of Green.

by Bluentis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluentis/pseuds/Bluentis
Summary: They’d won , sweat still dropped off of Tubbo’s brow, and his chest still ached with adrenaline and lingering fear, but they had won .He had looked to Tommy with confidence and relief he hadn’t dared to have in what felt like years, and they could finally put this to rest. Tommy wouldn’t have to worry about exile anymore; Tubbo could focus on Snowchester! Most of all, however, Tubbo was just excited to get a good night's sleep for once.Crawling into his bed in Snowchester had almost felt anti-climatic. He didn’t need to stare at the ceiling with anxious eyes anymore, wondering if at any given moment Dream or Techno would launch an attack. He and Tommy could hang out tomorrow, and it would finally be just like old times. He was free, and falling asleep with that knowledge had felt peaceful.Tubbo had underestimated the situation.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Blurred vision of Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first DreamSMP fic, and while it's short I had a lot of fun writing it! I'm new to writing but have tons of ideas so if you guys enjoy this ill write more fics in the future! Ty for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

They’d _won_ , sweat still dropped off of Tubbo’s brow, and his chest still _ached_ with adrenaline and lingering fear, but they had _won_. 

He had looked to Tommy with confidence and relief he hadn’t dared to have in what felt like years, and they could finally put this to rest. Tommy wouldn’t have to worry about exile anymore; Tubbo could focus on Snowchester! Most of all, however, Tubbo was just excited to get a good night's sleep for once.

Crawling into his bed in Snowchester had almost felt anti-climatic. He didn’t need to stare at the ceiling with anxious eyes anymore, wondering if at any given moment Dream or Techno would launch an attack. He and Tommy could hang out tomorrow, and it would finally be just like old times. He was free, and falling asleep with that knowledge had felt peaceful. 

Tubbo had underestimated the situation. 

——

The boy had collected some materials fit for an evening of adventure and well-deserved relaxation. Shoving his newly collected food, trinkets, and gifts into his bag whilst setting off for Tommy's house had felt so natural, and Tubbo couldn’t help the sigh of relief that followed. 

He stepped onto the prime path, breezing his way past the beloved bench, hearing his shoes thump against the familiar oak slabs. Tubbo remembered the times he and Tommy would sit and talk here for hours, watching the sunrise and fall with the breath in their lungs, with the dawn and dusk of new days. The sun today was still barely beginning to creep its warmth over the server, and Tubbo found his brain somehow relating to the sight.

That’s when Tubbo heard it. The blood-curdling scream of a boy, Tommy.

_Surely not_ , Sam had said the prison was _unbreakable_ , and Techno had been in _exile_ with Phil ever since _doomsday_. 

Still, he had to be sure. Tubbo reared his leg back before slamming the foot into the side of Tommy’s doorknob, successfully prying it from its hinges attached to the wall. Ignoring the pain in his foot and the anxiety bubbling through his chest and throat, pushing through into the house. Planting one foot after the other, he raced the corner but was only met with darkness. Tommy had only just recently returned, and his house still wasn’t properly lit. 

Tubbo turned his blue eyes towards the sound of sobs. 

Ah, a nightmare.

  
Tubbo was familiar with these himself, having dreams of when he was merely a kid, watching festivals with fireworks as wonder and color filled his eyes, joy would flow through his veins before it turned into the sickly familiar sense of pain. Bleeding into nightmares of a box so small he felt as though he couldn't breathe anymore, and an old friend, whose crossbow had become a familiar face in his nightmares. 

Tubbo thought he’d be able to handle this until Tommy’s eyes shot open, and he started to scream sentences that made less and less sense to the boy.

“I-I’m sorry- please don’t make me do it; I’ll be quiet, I swear.” 

Tubbo swallowed his discomfort, “Tommy? What are you talking about?” 

“It’s all I have Dream, please-“ Tommy’s labored breathing started to pick up amidst his sobs that wracked his chest.

That’s when Tubbo dropped his bag just as he felt his heart drop, the simplistic idea of a normal _happy_ day dying with it. 

How could he have been so naive? He had _heard_ things, _seen_ things that didn’t make sense.

The way Tommy's eyes _glossed_ over with fear like he was _lost_ when he thought they were passing Logstedshire. The way Tommy avoided ever _looking_ at the nethers lava lakes. Ranboos mumbling to Tommy about “What _really_ happened.” In exile. 

Tubbo was missing information, _important_ information. 

“Tommy, I need you to slow your breathing, okay? It’s just me, Tommy. I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
  
He tried his best to inch closer to the boy, maybe provide some comfort, but after shifting his foot one step closer, Tommy _flinched_ .   
  
The blonde's eyes had shut tight, and his breathing stuttered to a stop; he didn’t move, as long as you don't count the shaking that wracked through his body in small spurts.   
  


That flinch meant far too much, Tubbo pushed past the guilt that brimmed in his stomach, threatening to overflow into a sea of endless self-hatred and regret.

  
A surge of grief wracked through Tubbo’s body like an arrow piercing its way into his heart as his eyes adjusted further to the sight of Tommy. He tried his best not to let his face show it because even though Tommy's eyes were tightly closed in fear brimming with tears, he refused to let fall; Tubbo knew his best friend hated the looks of _pity_ more than anything.   
  
What was he meant to do? Unable to provide any sort of _physical_ comfort and unable to speak in fear of his voice causing another gut-wrenching flinch, Tubbo settled for simply letting himself fall onto the floor, letting his back hit the side of Tommy's bed frame with a light thump.   
  
Tubbo had settled for _this kind of day_ . A day of simply listening to the quiet stilted breathing of a friend once lost, before hiccups of tears erupted minutes later, filling the room like water in a way that made Tubbo feel as if he could let himself drown. But he _couldn’t_ let himself, _refusing_ to fall apart when Tommy needed _support_ .   
  
He was never going to leave Tommy without support again, and if Tubbo held Tommy a little _tighter_ in their hugs, held his hand a little _longer_ than he ever used to, none else had to know.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this ending isn't too unsatisfying, It's supposed to be hopeful but realistic! I feel like too often Tubbo's character undermines the danger or effects of situations, and I think it's a nice change of pace for him to allow himself and Tommy to feel negative, even when they both know it'll get better. The point of this fic is that healing doesn't happen immediately, especially intense trauma! There's of course still hope for the future, and they both fully know this in the fic. 
> 
> Remember to drink some water while reading fics late at night :)


End file.
